Ruum Continent
ATTENTION! This article belongs to the Toriko Fan Fiction Wikia community and can therefore be edited by anyone, as long as the valid rules are not violated. The Ruum Continent is a continental landmass in the northern hemisphere of the planet LAURASIA. Geography The continent of smaller size, having the surface area of 21 million square kilometers (slightly smaller than the entire North America). The continent is mostly forested, with several mountain ranges in its western part. Seasons The Ruum Continent goes through 3 seasons over the course of the year: Winter season, Heating season and Typhoon season. Winter Season is the time of great drought. It never almost rains, but the continent is almost entirely covered in snow. Dry thunderstorms also occur. At night, temperatures can reach down to -70 °C (-94 °F). During the Heating Season, all the ice and snow melts and the continent enters a period of great floods and rains. And when the continent is heated and the air is filled with moisture, Typhoon season comes and brings great storms, winds, hurricanes and tornadoes with it. Winds can reach up to 80 m/s. Plants are usually wide and have deep roots, to survive the harsh Typhoon season. Mosts beasts live underground, in caves and burrows, or fly to different part of the world during the harsh seasons. Zones There are 3 Safe Zones in the northern and east part of the continent. The rest of the continent is considered a Wild Zone. The harshest part of the continent are the Southern Room Jungles, where beasts live with Capture Levels up to 1,000. Locations *'Northern Safe Zone': Considered the least habitable Safe Zone, as the weather is not kind, not many foods wildly grow there and the average Capture Level in this zone is 40. *'North-Eastern Safe Zone': The safest, but the smallest of the Safe Zones. It has size of 260,000 square kilometers and average Capture Level in this area is 6. *'Eastern Safe Zone': The largest Safe Zone, but it is covered in mountains and forests, in which beasts with Capture Levels up to 60 live. *'Northern Calm Fields': In the far north of the continent, temperatures are cold most of the time, and not much lives there, left for beasts travelling through the land, or well-adapted to the cold. *'South Iron Room Sea': Located at the south-east of the continent, this sea has high concentration of iron, and as such its waters sometimes seem red. The beasts in this sea are known to have great Capture Levels, and because of its dangers, the sea is also known as the "Sea of True Blood". *'Southern Room Jungle': Vast jungle that covers the south of the continent. It is home to innumerable species of plants, delicious foods and exceptionally powerful beasts. *'Executioner Canyon': A massive canyon running through the west of the continent. It is over 500 km long and usually around 20 km wide, and 3 km deep. It is dotted by lakes, covered by countless kinds of forests and hundreds of rivers. Vast numbers of species can be found there. *'Anatol Ocean': Ocean on the east and north-east of the continent. Its average depth is 5,000 meters and it is incredibly rich in variety of marine organisms, from miniature cnidarians and seaweeds to the largest sharks and whales. Left for its southernmost part, the ocean has very low average Capture Level. Beasts *Amnesia Oyster *Antophant *Coco Milk Bee *Giwi Kiwi *Grand Hermit Grizzly *Merenin Peacock *Musketeer Crab *Hazard Chameleon *Static Tealeel *Zebra Hyena *Tēla Jellyfish *Hazard Chameleon *Palegord Eel *Slugterfly *Trunkfin Bukfal Ingredients *Imp Spookshroom *Jaguar Banana *Clown Mushroom *Pinemelonapple *Bluehat Pepper *Stalactite Milk *Water Oil Category:Location Category:LAURASIA